There is a need for techniques which permit semiconductor growth while reducing dislocation density. For additional background, the reader is directed to the following references:                1. Y Bilenko, A Lunev, X Hu, J Deng, T M Katona, J Zhang, R Gaska, M S Shur, W Sun, V Adivarahan, M Shatalov and A Khan, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., Part 2 44, L98 (2005).        2. J P Zhang, X Hu, Y Bilenko, J Deng, A Lunev, R Gaska, M Shatalov, J Yang and M A Khan, Appl. Phys. Lett. 85 55 (2004)        3. A Usui, H Sunakawa, A Sakai and A A Yamaguchi, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., Part 2 36, L899 (1997).        4. A. Sakai, H. Sunakawa, and A. Usui, Appl. Phys. Lett. 73, 481 (1998).        5. T. S. Zheleva, O. H. Nam, M. D. Bremser, and R. F. Davis, Appl. Phys. Lett. 71, 2472 (1997).        6. C. I. H. Ashby, C. C. Willan, H. Jung, N. A. Missert, P. P. Provencio, D. M. Follstaedt, G. M. Peake, and L. Griego, Appl. Phys. Lett. 77, 3233 (2000).        7. T. M. Katona, M. D. Craven, P. T. Fini, J. S. Speck, and S. P. DenBaars, Appl. Phys. Lett. 79, 2907 (2001).        8. K. Hiramatsu, K. Nishiyama, M. Onishi, H. Mizutani, M. Narukawa, A. Motogaito, H. Miyake, Y. lyechika, and T. Maeda, J. Cryst. Growth 221, 316 (2000).        9. T. Wang, Y. Morishima, N. Naoi and S. Sakai, J. Cryst. Growth 213 188 (2000)        10. O. H. Nam, M. D. Bremser, B. L. Ward, R. J. Nemanich, and R. F. Davis, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., Part 2 36, L532 (1997).        11. R. S. Qhalid Fareed, V. Adivarahan, C. Q. Chen, S. Rai, E. Kuokstis, J. W. Yang, and M. Asif Khan, J. Caissie and R. J. Molnar, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 696 (2004)        12. K. Hirosawa, K. Hiramatsu, N. Sawaki, and 1. Akasaki, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., Part 2 32, L1039 (1993).        13. J. Li, K. B. Nam, M. L. Nakarmi, J. Y. Lin, H. X. Jiang, P Carrier and S H Wei, Appl. Phys. Lett. 83, 5163 (2003)        14. X. Tang, F. Hossain, K. Wongchotigul, and M. G. Spencer, Appl. Phys. Lett. 72, 1501 (2003)        15. T. Wang, J. Bai, P. J. Parbrook and A. G. Cullis, to be submitted        16. T. M. Katona, P. Cantu, S. Keller, Y. Wu, J. S. Speck, and S. P. DenBaars, Appl. Phys. Lett. 84, 5025 (2004).        17. S Heikman, S Keller, S Newman, Y Wu, C Moe, B Moran, M Schmidt, U. K. Mishra, J. S. Speck and S. P. DenBaars, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., Part 2 44, LA05 (2005).        18. H. Amano, N. Saaki, I. Akasaki, and Y. Toyoda, Appl. Phys. Lett. 48, 353 (1986).        19. J. Bai, T. Wang, P. J. Parbrook and A. G. Cullis, J. Cryst. Growth         20. A Hanlon, P. M Pattison, J F. Kaeding, R Sharma, P Fini and S Nakamura, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., Part 2 42, L628 (2003).        21. T. Shibata, K. Asai, S. Sumiya, M. Mouri, M. Tanaka, O. Oda, H. Katsukawa, H. Miyake and K. Hiramatsu, Phys. Stat. Sol. (C) 0, 2023 (2003)        22. Q. Paduano and D. Weyburne, Jpn. J. Appl. Phys. 42, 1590 (2003).        